What If?
by HydeHijacktGackt
Summary: What If Yuki was a werelion and a vampire? What if noone knew? Yuki was not adopted by Cross. She came to the school after a very tramatic acident accured. my first fic. only continue if i get reviews
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yuki. I was the daughter of a vampire hunter clan, my mother and father were the most feared vampire hunters in history. But this would not come in handy when one day they were killed in cold blood by no other than Keyara a pure blood vampire, and her companion Kona a animagous lion. They killed my entire clan and they decided to "spare" my life and turn me into the very thing my clan hated most. A vampire and an animagous lion. Keyara was on my left and Kona on my right, both piercing my neck at the same time. I woke up later the next day remembering what had happened and how my clan must hate me now because of what I am, so I ran away. I took what money I had left and enrolled in an academy to finish my schooling.

I was to meet with the head master Cross in a week. I went and talked to head master Cross and he told me of the rules of the school, etc. He also told me that there is a day and night class. This is one weird school I thought. He handed me a black uniform, a key and a piece of paper that had my room number on it and told me that I would be living in the day dorm.

I walk into my room 777. :Huh," I thought. This number is suppose to be gods number like 666 is the devils. How ironic. Me being the creation of the devil and I am living in "Gods" dorm. I walk in and I realize that it a single room, I unpack and get settled. I put my head phones on and search through my ipod to listen to Nickel Back when I hear screams from outside of the room. So I jump up to see what all the fuss is about when I hear a bunch of giggling gurls I go down to the first floor and see what the girls were calling "The night class is coming into the school." I was walking across the floor because a girl I have never seen before waving me over so I walk over to her. All of a sudden someone runs into me. One guy ahead of all the other night class students looks at me as if he knew I was a vampire. But he had a confused look on his face as if he knew I was a pure blood vampire like him and something else at the same time. It was at that time that I realized that the night class was full of vampires. At that moment I ran back across the room up to the seconded floor heading towards my room. When I feel a pair of eyes on me, as I turn around I realize it was more than a pair of eyes staring at me. All of the night class was staring at me I ran into my room locked my door and listened to my ipod at full blast, blaring Gazette as loud as I could.

The next day I went to all my classes keeping to myself. Making sure I wouldn't get attached to anyone. I eat lunch in my room chicken, macaroni, and mashed potatoes, all my favorites. But the chicken was cooked to fit human standards, no blood flowing out, no pink in the middle. It was not fit for a monster that craved blood, and meat. It is 10:00pm and the bell rang to let everyone know to get to bed. So I decide to sneak down to the kitchen figuring that maybe they would have chicken that they had not cooked. So I slide out of my room and sneak to the kitchen, opening the door and seeing chicken that they have not cooked. 'Yes,' I thought. I can't help it. I transformed into my lion form, grabbing the chicken in my mouth and laying in a corner ripping at it, blood soaked my muzzle. Then all of a sudden the lights come on and all of the night class and Cross are staring at me. My animal instincts take over and I growl meat still hanging out of my mouth.  
"I told you Cross that she was not a human," one vampire said.  
" Yes you were correct Kaname. Only one vampire has that ability," Cross gasps alone with all the others in the room.  
" Kiara." another vampire says.  
"Yuki it is ok we are not going to hurt you. We are not going to take your food from you either," Kaname said.  
"We will let you finish eating and then we can talk." Cross said.  
I finish eating all the chicken not talking my eyes off all the people in the room. Some of them sitting on the tables, some leaning on the doors as if they think I may escape. I have to admit they are smarter than I gave them credit for. Finally I finished eating all the chicken, my muzzle still soaked in blood. I can feel all the vampires trying to resist to lick my muzzle dry. I growl at them, the thought of them doing anything with my blood scared me.  
" Yuki, you can feel them resisting. Trying to keep themselves from coming over there and licking the blood off you, but we are hear to help." Cross said.  
"Yuki, it would be easier to talk to you in your human form." another vampire says.

I transform into my other form. Still sitting in the corner my clothes soaked in blood. My tongue licking the blood off my lips. I scream.  
"Yuki you can't hate what you are. You can't resist it any longer, If you do it will only drive you further into insanity." Kaname said.  
" I'm not human. I can hate what I have become if I want to. Its all there fault. If I have not been born into my clan I would still be human." I say crying.  
"What is your clan Yuki?" a girl vampire asked worried.  
I compose my self , getting ready for the looks on there faces, seeing them jump back away from me.  
" The Glada Clan"  
"What?" Cross said.  
Kaname moves closer. " So you are the legendary daughter of the Glada clan. The next in line when you mother, father and brother die." I bake up as far as I can into the corner afraid he will strike me.  
"Yes. I am the vampire hunter of the Glada clan. My mother, father, and brother were killed by Kiara and Kona 5 months ago." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up in a room with a new uniform hanging from the back of my door. It▓s different from my black uniform, its white. Speaking of my black uniform I sat it on my desk and now its gone. I lay back down and go to sleep, to tired to care about anything anymore. Then I hear a knock at my door.  
⌠Go away. Class does not start until 7:00 its only 6:00 go away.■ I yell ⌠Yuki its Kaname can I come in■ ⌠What are you doing in the sun dormitory any way. Yes, I guess you can come in■ Kaname comes in and sits on the edge of my bed. He sits there quietly for a seconded then begins to talk ⌠Yuki you are no longer in the sun dormitory, you are in the moon dormitory. You have been switched to the night classes dorm for us to keep an eye on you■ I sit strait up in my bed. The covers falling down to my waist reviling blood all over me.  
⌠What? I told all of you I want nothing to do with my kind. EVER■ I point to my things that are already packed. All my clothes everything I brought with me is in that suit case.  
⌠You are leaving? Why? We can help you get over your fear make you feel some what at ease at what you are■ ⌠You will never be able to do this ever. I am twice the monster than you or any of your little vampire servants! You will never be able to make me at ease with that.■ I yell ⌠Get out I have to change. And tell your lackeys to get away from my door. I think they have heard enough of our conversation. Now please go■ ⌠As you wish.■ Kaname says as he slowly walks to the door and closes it behind him.  
I get dressed and walk down stares to get something to eat, then realizing that I have to take those stupid blood tablets. This will at least hold me over till I can get to a town with a butchers shop. I thought.  
There is an envelope addressed to me. Weird no one knows ware I am at. I open the envelope and begin to read the letter.  
⌠ To my beloved child,  
We miss you so. We were not able to take you with us because a flock of people came running at us with silver bullets and stakes. To many for us to take on, so we fled hoping so much that we would find you again and bring you back home to us. We are you only family alive anymore honey. Your father loves you no more because you became the very thing he hated and fought against. We are the only ones that love you now. We have finally found ware you are our little Gatie we will bring you back to us even if that means killing anyone in your path. Mr. Cross, and the other vampires in that pathetic school. Anyone who gets in the way of us taking our child back home with us will end up dead. You will come home Gatie willing or not. If you do not want anyone else to die you know ware we will be our little one. Come back to us.  
We love you and we will see you soon.  
Love,  
Your fathers.■ I scream, and fall to the floor note in my hand crying. Everyone comes running down from the dorm to see what is wrong when they reach me they see me crying and the note. Adio and Ruka held me tight. Kaname grabbed the letter and read it. His fist tinting around the paper he got up and ran out of the dorm. Adio, Ruka and the others took me up to my room and lied with me on my bed. Needless to say we did not go to class that night. The next night I woke tangled in bodies. I wiggle my way out of bed to get dressed. I grab my things and walk down to the kitchen. I take another tablet, I grab a pen and paper and leave a note. And as soon as I am done writing the door opens. I hide under the counter as to people walk in.  
⌠Head Master what are we going to do? We cant just let her go to Kona and Kiara■ ⌠Kaname, I know this. But remember we have very little strength to go aginst two 5,000,000 year old vampires■ ⌠We have to do something■ ⌠ You like Yuki don▓t you? She is a flegling but , remember she hates all vampires. But her willing to leave this place so no one else gets killed shows how much she actually cares for us and others. She is afraid to let anyone in incase she gets them killed. You may be the one that can help her. But we may never know■ ⌠What do you mean by that Head Master Cross■ ⌠She left a note.■

To anyone who reads this,  
I am sorry to have been a burdin on you. I never thought that they would find me. I hid my tracks as best I could, but it seems that I did not do as good as of a job as I thought. I don▓t want anyone else to die. I cant, not after what happened to my family. My family may hate me, and they may not but I know that they would want me to keep other people from getting killed. That▓s the Glade way. Thank you for the blood tablets I took enough that will hold me over until I get to a new city and find a butchers shop. Thank you again. Yuki

⌠We have to go find her.■ They all leave the room to rush up to what was my room. As soon as they left I ran to the door.  
⌠Good bye■ I whispered then shut the door and left, heading for the place ware every thing began. Home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything that has to do with Vampire Knight. For those who want to know what some of the words I used meant here ya go.

Gatie kitten

Fledgling new 


	3. aruthor note

Hey guys. Im having trouble comin up with the third chapter should go. this is ur turn to help me come up with some ideas. they would be greatly appreciated...HydeGackt 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Two weeks later

I walk into an old looking hose that is a banded to get out of the cold. I look up at the hose that looked all to familiar.

⌠Home.■ I whisper.

I take my things to my old room and lay down on the bed. I get out a water and pop another blood tablet. All of a sudden a song came to my mind. Beyond Redemption by HIM. I start to sing the lyrics; (ME: the song has nothing to do with the story its just a song I am listing to.)

Oh I see your scars I know where they're from So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone I've seen it all before beauty and splendor torn It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white Right so wrong and wrong so right Now Feel it turning your heart into stone Feel it piercing your courageous soul Beyond now - redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall Oh I see you crawl you can barely walk With arms wide open you keep on begging for more I've been there before knocking on the same door It's when hate turns to love and love to hate Faith to doubt and doubt to faith

Once I▓m done signing I hear a squeak in the wood floor. I lay completely still knowing perfectly well who is coming.  
⌠I▓m here just like you asked.■ ⌠Glade to here Gatie obeys.■ ⌠We have missed you so Yuki.■ Kiara says.  
⌠Can▓t really say that I missed you two because hey I didn▓t miss you.■ I say still laying on my bed. My eyes closed.  
⌠Get your things we are going to be leaving now.■ Kona said.  
⌠Where are we going.■ I say.  
⌠To see the people who stole you from us.■ Kiara said.  
⌠No.■

Back at the school

⌠We can▓t find her head master.■ said Kaname. All of a sudden I possessed Kaname.  
⌠Head master.■ ⌠Yuki is that you?■ ⌠Yes. You must leave the school along with the children. They found me and they said that we are heading for the people who took me away from them. Leave and fast.■ ⌠Yuki we want to help you.■ ⌠I know but there is nothing you can do. Leave and hurry we are getting close.■ After I say that I withdraw from Kaname▓s body.  
⌠What just happened?■ Kaname said.  
⌠Yuki possessed your body to tell us that they found her and they are brining her to the place where the people dwell who took her away from them.■ Aido said.  
⌠We all need to leave. The last thing we need is them killing all the students.■ The head master said.  
⌠NO.■ Kaname yelled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I have not updated in forever I have been pre occupied with college and I have had horrible writers block on this story..If you want this story to continue give me some ideas for the next chapter. Bye for now 


End file.
